CUMPLIR UN AÑO MENOS!
by zuQiz Malfoy
Summary: actualizado, historia completa, one/long shoot, song fic. quien entrega mas amor? es posible olvidar a tu primer amor? aceptar que no te ama, y poder vivir sin el? descubre si hermione lo logro!Espero su apoyo


Hola Hola :)

mucho tiempo, sin actualizar, ni subir ninguna historia, bueno debido a los comentarios, que se suscitaron con respecto a mi segunda historia, la elimine como se dan cuenta, pero no quiero abandonarlo, lo arreglare al menos lo que yo crea indicado.

y continuo con esta historia nueva, es un song fic. y sera un one/long shot, igual Dramione :) espero no tener malos comentarios.

Le agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews :) apoyándome y pues por el momento daré de baja la historia, pero si pienso publicar de nuevo :) .

Bueno la historia relata un cumpleaños, poco a poco se darán cuenta,

AVISO

NO ENTRARE MUCHO EN LA HISTORIA NI DETALLES, SI NO ME BASARE A LA HISTORIA DE ELLOS 2 , ASI QUE NO ME RECLAMEN POR ESE ASPECTO VALE? :)

TAMPOCO ENTRARE MUCHO EN TEMA SOBRE TERCEROS PERSONAJES, SOLO SERAN ELLOS 2, IGUAL Y UNA PEQUEÑA PARTICIPACION DE HARRY Y RON, PERO HASTA AHI, NO HABLARE DE LA VIDA DE HERMIONE Y DE DRACO. Y EN LA ULTIMA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, EL FINAL SE HABLARA EN 3ERA. PERSONA ES DECIR, SERA COMO SI ALGUIEN MAS LO RELATE :)

Y TAMBIEN ES NECESARIO DECIR QUE ES UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO.

Creo que por ahorita es todo.

las canciones que estarán incluidas en el song fic, es un remix de un grupo que se llama La oreja de van gogh , es uno de mis favoritos ya que tienen canciones muy buenas, no estarán todas las letras de cada canción, solo unas pequeñas partes, así que les dejare los títulos por si quieren escucharlas.

eso es todo por ahora, comienza el fic ,

la canción principal es

cumplir un año menos – la oreja de van gogh.

_**Vuelve a ser mi cumpleaños y en mi mesa habrá dos platos**_

_**Aunque sepa que esta vez tú no vendrás**_

_**Sólo quiero de regalo dar la vuelta al calendario**_

_**Para que estos años pasen hacia atrás**_

_**Cumpliría un año menos y al soplar daría fuego**_

_**A las velas que pusiste en el pastel**_

_**Volveríamos al día más feliz de nuestra vida**_

_**Y otra vez sería la primera vez**_

_**Tras invierno vendrá otoño tras septiembre vendrá agosto**_

_**Y mañana será un poco más ayer**_

_**Para qué quiero palabras si ya no te canto a ti**_

_**Para qué quiero mis labios si tus besos los perdí**_

_**No quiero mis primaveras si no crecen tus violetas**_

_**Desde hoy creceré hasta que nací**_

se encontraba mirándose al espejo, realmente se había convertido en una mujer atractiva, comenzó a recordar, hace ya 7 años, cuando había entrado por primera vez a howgarts, recordó, el trabajo que le costo convencer a sus padres para que le dieran permiso de asistir, la primera vez que conoció, a los que fueran ahora sus mejores amigos, harry potter y ron weasley y las aventuras que había vivido con ellos durante ya 7 largos años, desde que le ayudo a harry potter a encontrar la piedra filosofal, la primera vez que vio a un troll, su primer juego de ajedrez mágico, la vez que regreso al pasado con harry para salvar a su padrino james, el año en que apoyo a harry en el torneo de los 3 magos, la primera vez que asistía a un partido de quiditch, su primer baile de navidad con uno de los magos mas famosos, viktor krum, el momento en que eligió ser parte de la orden del fénix, cada una de esas aventuras, las recordaba con gran cariño, sin embargo se encontraba sola, en el baño, mirándose como había cambiado tanto física como mentalmente, y lo mucho que había madurado a lo largo de los años.

sus amigas se encontraban durmiendo, y era lógico , solo a ella, solo a hermione granger se le ocurría levantarse a las 6 de la mañana en domingo.

y estaba ahí, a 5 de enero el día de su cumpleaños. al recordarlo sintió cierta nostalgia. cumplía 18 años,

valla como pesan los años - decía ella, acto seguido, se acerco y preparo la tina para tomar una relajante ducha en el baño de prefectos.

Camino hacia la tina y se acerco a cerciorarse la temperatura del agua, y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a tomar la ducha, llevo mecánicamente sus manos hacia su pelo, y fue ahí que recordó todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, con sus manos, recogió de entre su pelo cariñosamente un prendedor muy fino con diamantes incrustados en forma de un gran girasol.

como lo pude olvidar - se dijo a si misma. y contemplo el prendedor que tenia en sus manos, lo observo detenidamente, ya que ayer no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, realmente era hermoso, el botón del girasol era color miel, que hacían juego con el color de sus ojos, y los pétalos de los girasoles eran de un color amarillo radiante, todo estaba hecho con pequeños diamantes de colores,

debió de haberle costado una fortuna - dijo ella.

sin darse cuenta, llevo sus manos junto con el prendedor, hacia su pecho, y suspiro. y comenzó a recordar como a sus 18 años, ya había encontrado al amor de su vida, se interno hacia la tina que estaba esperando por ella, y rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, con el olor de las esencias que le había puesto al agua, y comenzó a recordar como había empezado todo, hacia ya exactamente 2 años, el 5 de enero,

FLASH BACK.

Hermione granger se encontraba en la biblioteca, investigando unas tareas que les había dejado el profesor de pociones, eran ya las 11:30 de la noche, y ella no terminaba.

me tengo que apurar si es que quiero dormir un poco esta noche - se dijo mientras se estiraba un poco en la silla, de pronto escucho unos ruidos que provenían del pasillo de la biblioteca, un poco dudosa se acerco a la puerta con la varita en la mano, y al momento en que iba a abrir la puerta, alguien se le adelanto.

aaaahhh!!! - se oyeron unos fuertes gritos, y un fuerte golpe en el piso.

podrías tener más cuidado de donde apuntas esa varita granger? - dijo una voz muy conocida para hermione.

malfoy? – pregunto ella un poco aturdida.

a quien más esperabas, a albus dumbledor? – dijo el.

deja tus ironías para otra ocasión, realmente no esperaba a nadie a las 12 de la noche, a mitad del pasillo de la biblioteca – continuo hermione. – así que no me culpes por preocuparme por mi vida y al no saber que eras tu lanzarte un protejo.

Draco malfoy se puso de puso de pie delante de ella, con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

y tú que haces aquí? – pregunto el.

la tarea de snape – contesto sin mucho ánimo.

y porque no la puedes dejar para otro día granger? – pregunto el.

comenzare a pensar que te importa mi vida malfoy – dijo ella sonriendo – pero no me gusta deber tareas que son para el otro día no tengo tus costumbres – finalizo sonriente.

Draco se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

jajaja, hay cerebrito, no obviamente no tienes mis costumbres, si no en este mismo momento estuviéramos haciendo otra cosa, que discutir las tareas que deja snape, y debo de preguntar por las cosas que me interesan no crees? además veo que ciertamente mi presencia te pone nerviosa, ya que pierdes hasta los sentidos de los días – finalizo el muy sonriente, dejando a hermione con una cara de confusión total.

me refiero a que hoy es viernes tontita – dijo el.

Hermione puso una cara pensativa, y realmente se dio cuenta que ni sabia en que día vivía, y que malfoy tenia mucha razón, era viernes.

en que fecha estamos? – pregunto ella

viernes - dijo el un poco molesto por tener que repetir las cosas.

no tonto, que fecha? – volvió a preguntar ella.

ah – dijo el sorprendido. – hoy es sábado 5 de enero – concluyo el viendo su reloj.

5 de enero? – repitió ella.

si porque? – pregunto el un poco interesado al ver la cara de hermione.

hoy... hoy... – hermione dudo un poco si decirle a malfoy lo que pensaba, ya que estaba hablando con su enemigo numero 1 de todo howgarts, peor al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy bien en compañía suya.

hoy es mi cumpleaños – dijo ella con un poco de pena.

Draco, la miro un poco confundido, ya que realmente no sabia como reaccionar, se esperaba todo menos que le dijera eso, en su mundo, al saber que era el cumpleaños de algún conocido, solamente se hablaba un rato de la vida y triunfos de esa persona pero nada mas, y a los mas cercanos, como su familia o amigos, se daban un ligero apretón de manos pero no llegaba a mas, Draco no estaba acostumbrado a sentimentalismos, ni cursilerías, y tampoco sabia a lo que estaban acostumbrados los muglees cuando había un cumpleaños entre los suyos pero con ella el quería ser diferente, no quería actuar así, con ella quería tener algún detalle pero no sabia que, ni sabia por que sentía eso hacia ella, y ya era algo que le preocupaba, ya que no era algo espontaneo, desde hace tiempo, que tenia ese sentimiento, y no sabia explicarlo, ni podía entenderlo el.

Hermione tenia la cabeza baja, ya que al decirle a Draco que era su cumpleaños, el no le había contestado nada,

hermione no seas tonta – se dijo a ella misma – que creías que por decirle a Draco que era tu cumpleaños, el iba a venir y darte un abrazo y estar contigo, no seas ilusa – se regaño a si misma.

pero hermione no se dio cuenta que en el momento que ella estaba con la cabeza agachada y pensando, Draco le tenía una sorpresa.

bueno Draco, me tengo que ir – dijo ella. – ya es ... –

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que se quedo sin palabras, al ver a Draco, con un gran ramo de flores, para ser específico, girasoles, eran unos girasoles preciosos, grandes, con los pétalos muy lindos.

Al ver esas flores, hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas, y Draco se fue acercando poco a poco hacia donde ella se encontraba, un poco confundido por las lágrimas de ella.

que tienes? no te gustan las flores? – pregunto el.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

no es eso, si no que ... –

entonces que es? – pregunto el un poco desesperado.

son muy bonitas – dijo ella tomando el ramo de girasoles. – son mis favoritas –

de verdad? – pregunto asombrado el –

si – dijo ella

entonces Draco no supo ni porque, pero sintió unas ganas de abrazarla, y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, y la abrazo, quedando su cabeza de hermione en el pecho de Draco, y fue que hermione sin querer tiro los girasoles al piso, Draco se dio cuenta de eso, e iba a protestar pero cuando vio la reacción de ella, se quedo sin palabras, ya que había tirado los girasoles para abrazarlo a el por la cintura, y de momento hermione empezó a llorar mojando la camisa de Draco, a lo que Draco no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazo mas fuerte, hasta que ella poco a poco se calmo, y finalizo con el abrazo de el, hermione se agacho para recoger las flores, y cuando se puso de pie, vio que Draco la observaba directamente a los ojos.

gracias – solo atino a decir ella.

gracias por que? – pregunto el.

por esto, por ser el primero en felicitarme, por estar aquí conmigo. por todo Draco gracias – dijo ella.

El sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

no tienes nada que agradecer, por el contrario – dijo el.

a que te refieres? – pregunto ella.

a todo, a nada, a existir en mi , a que no deberías estar aquí, a que me muero sin ti, pero no puedo estar contigo – dijo el como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

a que te refieres Draco? – pregunto hermione

es que no lo entiendes? – dijo el.

no, ayúdame a entenderlo – dijo hermione.

te quiero hermione, desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo el - desde hace mucho tiempo he seguido tus pasos, no me preguntes como paso, ni yo lo se, solo se que ahora vives en mi corazón, pero no deberías estar ahí, sabes lo duro que es saber que quieres a alguien pero que nunca vas a poder estar con esa persona, sabes lo duro que es verte de lejos, y no poderte hablar, ni saludarte, menos darte un abrazo, ni decirte todo lo que siento por ti, sabes lo duro que es que sientas por primera vez un sentimiento de amor por alguien, cuando toda tu vida no has hecho mas que ser frio, calculador, cuando toda la vida te pasas sepultando a tu corazón, para que no sienta, y llegas tu, y así de la nada te vuelves en mi esperanza, una esperanza de una vida feliz, alado tuyo, pero una vida que nunca llegara, sabes lo duro que es saber que si estoy contigo me condeno yo, y te condeno a ti, sabes lo duro que es querer matarte por hacerme sentir eso y a la vez querer tenerte a mi lado y protegerte de todo, sabes que es eso – dijo el – sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca donde estaban los libros y apuntes de hermione.

Hermione se acerco a el, depositando con mucho cuidado las flores en la mesa, el estaba con la cabeza abajo, pero pendiente de cada movimiento de ella, hermione se paro atrás de la silla donde estaba el sentado, y sin pensarlo se agacho y lo abrazo, quedando la boca de ella, en el oído de el, y le susurro.

sabes algo Draco malfoy – dijo ella – si se lo que es todo eso, si he sentido todo lo que tu sientes, si me he confundido al igual que tu te confundes, por que siento lo mismo que tu, porque también te quiero, y a la vez te odio, por hacerme vulnerable a ti.

Draco estaba sorprendido por la confesión de hermione pero no quería interrumpirla, quería escucharla, sentir su aliento en su oído, le gustaba sentir su frágil cuerpo recargado en el, poco a poco iba creciendo mas el sentimiento que ambos sentían.

pero sabes cual es la diferencia Draco? – dijo ella muy seria – que yo, si estoy dispuesta a luchar y a defender lo que yo siento por ti en contra de todo y todos y tu no , tu prefieres quedarte con el hubiera... y yo no. – dijo ella –

hermione se levanto y no sabia que hacer, iba a dar media vuelta, cuando en un solo movimiento Draco la atrapo por los brazos y la acorralo entre una pared y su cuerpo, y la observo fijamente, como queriendo grabarse cada una de las partes de hermione, sus ojos color miel, sus labios, su nariz, su pelo, hermione por su parte hacia lo mismo, observaba cada detalle de el, su pelo rubio, sus ojos completamente grises, su cuerpo, y de repente de rompió el silencio.

como sabes que yo no estoy dispuesto a luchar tambien? – dijo el –

porque te conozco incluso mas de lo que tu mismo te conoces – afirmo ella –

el solo sonrió, queriendo negar lo que sostenía hermione, pero no podía, por que en el fondo sabia que era cierto, y no la dejaba de observar, y se preguntaba como era posible que esa mujer le hiciera sentir, hacer, y decir lo que nadie había logrado, la miraba, y se ponía a pensar en sus compañeras de casa de slytherin, quizás ellas eran mas atrevidas, quizás tenia un color de piel claro, unos ojos de color, una figura realmente estilizada y lo mas importante ... si el sentía algo por ellas estaba bien, no era prohibido, pero volvía a ver a hermione, y simplemente pensó, que ni juntando todas las mujeres de el mundo mágico y estaba seguro que ni del mundo muglee podrían llegar a lo que era hermione, ella era simplemente perfecta para el, y sin pensar ni decir mas, agarro su cara y la acerco a el, y la beso.

se dieron ese beso que rompía muchas barreras y que ataba sus corazones a un sentimiento verdadero, pero al mismo tiempo, condenaba sus vidas y las exponían al dolor, a la agonía y sufrimiento, y aunque ambos lo sabían , ninguno quiso hablar, ni decirlo, simplemente querían sentirse, necesitaban saber que lo que sentían era verdadero y era fuerte, lo suficiente como para poder luchar contra todos, aunque ambos sabían que no era así, que iban a sufrir , ambos sabían que iban hacia una muerte y sufrimiento seguro, no dijeron nada, ya que preferían estar juntos aunque sea solo un tiempo, que toda una vida en soledad.

te amo hermione. – dijo el –

yo también te amo Draco. – ella contesto –

no podemos estar mas tiempo separados, lo sabes no?, buscare momentos apropiados para estar contigo sin que haiga ningún problema ok? – pregunto el

esta bien – dijo ella –

que te pasa? es que no estas de acuerdo? – pregunto triste el –

no, no es eso, es que... solamente tengo miedo Draco. – dijo ella –

y tu crees que yo no lo tengo hermione? tengo mas miedo por lo que te pueda pasar a ti que a mi, tranquila, confía en mi, y yo en ti, y en nuestros corazones, y veras que todo saldrá bien. – mintió el –

ok – afirmo ella –

mañana nos vemos, te amo recuérdalo – dijo el –

Y así se despidió y salió de la biblioteca, y cuando hermione se dio cuenta, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y ella no había dormido nada, se sentó en la silla donde hasta hace unos momentos Draco malfoy estaba sentado, y empezó a recordar una canción.

_**Cuéntame al oído,  
muy despacio y muy bajito,  
porque tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío. **_

_**  
Cuéntame al oído,  
si es sincero eso que ha dicho  
o son frases disfrazadas esperando sólo un guiño.  
**_

_**Cuéntame, cuéntame.  
El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
y ese beso a mí en el tiempo.  
**_

_**Cuéntame al oído,  
a qué sabe ese momento  
donde esperan hoy los días en que aquello era un sueño.  
**_

_**Cuéntame el oído,  
donde quedan hoy tus miedos,  
si aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo.  
**_

_**Cuéntame, cuéntame.  
El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el  
beso, y ese beso a mí en el tiempo.**_

hermione regreso a su dormitorio, muy confundida por lo que acababa de pasar en la biblioteca, no sabia si era verdad, o si Draco malfoy estaba jugando con ella algún tipo de broma, no sabia que pensar, sin embargo sabia que lo amaba; decidió irse a arreglar para sus clases, mientras bajo al gran comedor, se encontró con sus amigos de siempre que la saludaron sin embargo ella los esquivo, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, y ellos se la acabarían con preguntas que no quería contestar; así que sentó en las ultimas mesas del gran comedor, y de pronto al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy conocidos.

que haces aquí harry? – dijo hermione

nada, solo venia a platicar contigo – contesto el sentándose en la mesa – me di cuenta que nos evitaste – dijo refiriéndose a ron weasley, ginny y a el –

no es eso – trato de sonar convincente hermione – simplemente tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

De pronto vio entrar al gran comedor, al dueño de todos sus pensamientos, iba acompañado de su amigo inseparable blaise zabinni, harry potter también los vio entrar y volteo la cara con una mueca de disgusto,

howgarts estaría mejor sin esos 2 – dijo molesto el.

sin embargo hermione no decía nada, que le podía decir a harry potter que no era verdad, que sin ese hombre ella no era nada, que ese hombre y ella se amaban, no no le podía decir eso, simplemente se quedo callada. Sin embargo su rostro cambio cuando vio a Draco malfoy y blaise zabinni acercarse a ellos.

pero mira que tenemos aquí malfoy – dijo blaise – granger y potter, quien diría ustedes juntos, pero si están hechos el uno para el otro – termino blaise con toda la ironía que lo caracterizaba.

lo dudo blaise – dijo Draco malfoy con mucha seguridad, lo cual desconcertó a su amigo – yo creo que la señorita granger... si tiene buenos gustos – dijo Draco malfoy con una gran sonrisa en la cara – o me equivoco? – le cuestiono a ella. a lo que ella respondió moviendo la cara afirmando lo que Draco malfoy decía, sin recordar que estaba enfrente de su amigo harry potter, el cual se levanto de la mesa con mucho enojo.

pero que carajo te pasa hermione? – dijo el muy enojado – y ese reclamo hizo que hermione volviera en si.

yo... lo... lo siento harry no se lo que digo – se disculpo ella, pero no era así, Draco malfoy lo miraba miraba que hermione granger estaba fingiendo, porque ella si sabia lo que decía, porque hermione no sabia mentir, lo cual hizo alegrar aun mas a Draco malfoy; sin embargo Draco malfoy no fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso, pero no le reclamo nada ahí, lo aria en privado, así decidió harry potter.

vámonos a clases, tenemos pociones a primera hora, y no querrás llegar tarde hermione – le dijo harry. pero Draco, le había hecho un gesto a hermione de que se quedara, que quería hablar con ella.

adelántate harry ahorita te alcanzo – dijo ella.

pero, hermione, es pociones – insistió el.

adelántate – repitió ella muy seria.

Harry tomo sus cosas y se fue, muy molesto nunca pensó que hermione le hubiera hecho quedar mal enfrente a sus peores enemigos,

hablare con ella muy seriamente – dijo el.

pensamos que jamás se iría hermione, disculpa por como actué hace unos momentos pero tenemos aun que aparentar, no queremos que todo howgarts se entere de nuestro secreto o si? – dijo blaise muy contento, pero al oír estas palabras de su boca hermione se extraño.

no te preocupes amor – dijo Draco muy tranquilo – blaise es de confianza aunque no lo parezca – añadió muy contento – el sabe todo lo que en verdad siento por ti – finalizo el –

así es hermione – dijo blaise – soy testigo personal de todas las veces que draco no me dejaba dormir en el dormitorio hablando de ti toda la noche – dijo blaise muy risueño –

Ella asintió, y Draco malfoy se acerco a ella, y la rodeo con los brazos,

sabes, no he dejado de pensar en ti todo el tiempo – dijo Draco malfoy.

enserio? – pregunto asombrada ella –

así es pequeña – dijo Draco – sabes hoy te ves muy hermosa, quédate conmigo no vallas a clases si? – le pidió draco a hermione.

pero tío que cosas estas diciendo? – pregunto un poco asustado blaise – que no entremos a clases, pero es snape, nos va a dar tremendo castigo que en mi putañera vida se me habrá de olvidar – finalizo el.

querido blaise, perdón por no ser tan cortés pero en que momento escuchaste que dije – blaise hay que salirnos de clases – dijo malfoy –

blaise , se quedo mirando a malfoy como interrogándolo con la mirada, y hermione se dio cuenta, pero no sabia que decir, por una parte opinaba lo mismo que blaise, si snape los encontraba iban a morir, pero por otro lado quería quedarse alado de draco, si era cierto que cuando 2 personas estaban enamoradas cometían locuras, pero que el amor no las merece?, pensó ella,

bueno preciosa, que opinas? – insistió Draco.

vámonos antes que snape nos vea. – atino a decir hermione

Draco tomo por la barbilla a hermione y le dio un dulce beso y volteo a ver a blaise,

amigo?, tú que dices, vas o te quedas? – pregunto draco nuevamente.

pero tú pagas todo. – concluyo blaise un poco preocupado por que no querían que lo sacaran de clases.

vámonos – dijo draco muy alegre.

Pasaron unos días muy lindos, escondidos quizás pero juntos, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento, y aunque ninguno de los amigos de hermione lo entendía, simplemente no podía hacer nada, el sentimiento que tenia por Draco malfoy era muy grande, se amaban con locura desbordada, y aunque se veían muy de vez en cuando, no les importaba, el tiempo que pasaban juntos lo aprovechaban como si fuera a ser la ultima vez que se vieran;

Así pasaron los meces, y hermione y Draco se seguían amando con la misma pasión como el primer día que se declararon lo que sentían;

_**Justo en el momento en que empezaba**_

_**A encontrar oscuridad hasta en el sol de mi ciudad.**_

_**Justo en el momento en que la resignación**_

_**Consumía cada día mi ilusión.**_

_**Apareces tú y me das la mano**_

_**Y sin mirarme te acercas a mi lado.**_

_**Y despacito me dices susurrando que escuche tu voz.**_

_**Adelante por los sueños que aún nos quedan**_

_**Adelante por aquellos que están por venir.**_

_**Adelante porque no importa la meta**_

_**El destino es la promesa de seguir.**_

_**Justo en el momento en que empezaba**_

_**A sospechar que la ilusión me abandono sin avisar.**_

_**Justo en el instante en que empezaba**_

_**A olvidar, a atreverme, a imaginar, a inventar.**_

_**Apareces tú y me das la mano**_

_**Y sin mirarme te acercas a mi lado**_

_**Y despacito me dices susurrando que escuche tu voz.**_

_**Adelante por los sueños que aún nos quedan.**_

_**Adelante por aquellos que están por venir.**_

_**Adelante porque no importa la meta,**_

_**El destino es la promesa de seguir.**_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Hermione salió de la ducha, ya mas despejada, y sonriente.

como ha pasado el tiempo, desde esa ultima vez – dijo ella suspirando –

Se sentó en la orilla de la tina, se encontraba cepillándose el pelo

la última vez... – dijo ella susurrando – la recuerdo tanto como la primera vez.

FLASH BACK

Hermione se encontraba en su dormitorio, eran las 12 de la noche, había llegado tarde ya que se había quedado con draco hasta tarde, celebrando sus 7 meces juntos; y regresaron un poco tarde, ella se sentía muy cansada así que solo se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que algo, mas bien dicho alguien la despertara.

pero draco, que haces aquí, es el dormitorio de gryffindor y mas aun de las mujeres – dijo una asustada hermione –

tranquila amor. – contesto de lo mas calmado Draco –

pero como que tranquila draco, que va a pasar si alguien nos descubre, nos puede ir muy mal – protesto ella –

tranquila amor, le puse un hechizo silenciador al cuarto y nadie nos va a oír. – contesto Draco –

Draco se sentó en la cama de hermione, y la abrazo para que no se preocupara, comenzaron a jugar, a platicar de ellos 2, se besaron tiernamente, y se comenzaron a hacer mimos, el la abrazo y ella le correspondió, y se acostaron en la cama platicando muy cariñosamente, poco a poco las ropas empezaron a estorbar, el amor tan grande que sentían poco a poco fue emanando hasta convertirlo en un deseo irrefrenable por demostrarlo;

hermione mi amor, te amo, te amo muchísimo – dijo draco

yo también te amo Draco, pero no estoy segura – dijo nerviosa hermione.

amor, por que no estas segura, si yo te amo y tú me amas y nada nos separara, porque no demostrarnos nuestro amor? , si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, no habrá de que arrepentirnos después. – dijo Draco convencido.

Hermione accedió, creyendo las palabras de draco, y se entrego a el, haciendo el amor, como 2 locos desesperados, siendo esa la primera vez de tantas que Draco hizo suya a hermione.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

_**La primera versión de tus ojos mirando**_

_**La perdí por temor a seguirte mirando**_

_**La primera versión de tu mano y mi mano**_

_**Se la di a un escultor para hacerte un regalo y se la quedo**_

_**Y así soñé mi primera vez**_

_**Detrás de ti se fue**_

_**Tu mano y mi mano tus ojos mis labios**_

_**Tu forma de mirar ya nada será igual**_

_**Tu pelo mi miedo y en medio tus besos**_

_**Tu forma de escuchar ya nada será igual**_

_**La primera versión de tu voz susurrando**_

_**Me templo el corazón algo desconsolado**_

_**La primera versión de otros labios besando**_

_**La escribí por amor para verte a mi lado**_

_**Y así soñé mi primera vez**_

_**Detrás de ti se fue**_

_**Nos dejo la inocencia**_

_**La primera versión de inconsciencia**_

_**Se perdió la sorpresa**_

_**La versión de un amor sin esencia**_

_**Comenzó la tristeza**_

_**La primera versión de la ausencia**_

_**Despertó la pereza**_

_**La versión de un amor que se aleja**_

_**Tu mano y mi mano tus ojos mis labios **_

_**Tu forma de mirar ya nada será igual**_

_**Tu pelo mi miedo y en medio tus besos**_

_**Tu forma de escuchar ya nada será igual.**_

Hermione al recordar se le escapo una lagrima la cual limpio rápidamente, no podía permitirse llorar una vez mas por ese hombre, se lo había prometido a ella misma, muchas veces se había hecho la misma promesa, que tantas como veces lo juro, la rompió;

hermione, no quiso recordar nuevamente lo que había pasado tantas veces, no quería volver a llorar como todas las noches que lo hacia por el, no sabia en que había fallado, no sabia cual había sido su error, que a pesar de tanto tiempo junto con Draco, al final todo se hubiera ido a la basura, no entendía como a pesar de tantas cosas que había pasado junto con Draco, las cosas hayan terminado; no fue simple para hermione aceptarlo, no entiende como para Draco, fue tan fácil olvidar tantas promesas, como le fue posible para Draco, olvidar lo mucho que se amaron, todas las madrugadas que amanecían juntos, incluso como para el fue tan fácil olvidar, el bebe que iba a tener de Draco, pero no pudo ser, ya que por un accidente, hermione perdió, hermione nunca entendió como después de 2 años, el la pudo dejar cuando ella dio todo por el, y tantas veces que ella le pidió, que regresaran, que lo intentaran una vez mas, el se negó, simplemente se le fue el amor.

_**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar**_

"_**hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",**_

_**Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,**_

_**A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado **_

_**Desde el momento en el que te conocí**_

_**Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio**_

_**Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir**_

_**Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.**_

_**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol**_

_**Me pediste que te diera un beso.**_

_**Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,**_

_**Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**_

_**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,**_

_**Un placer coincidir en esta vida.**_

_**Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,**_

_**Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**_

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**_

_**A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**_

_**Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**_

_**Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**_

_**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**_

_**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**_

_**Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**_

_**La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

_**Y es que empiezo a pensar**_

_**Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.**_

_**Y es que empiezo a sospechar**_

_**Que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**_

Sin embargo, aunque para hermione fue muy fuerte aceptar la realidad, aceptar que Draco ya no la amaba, logro sobrevivir.

no puedo creer, el giro que dio mi vida – dijo hermione – a pesar de todo aun sigo viva, a pesar de todo lo que he sufrido, sigo aquí, sin embargo, siento un vacio en mi pecho terrible; así como cuando me despedí la ultima vez de Draco.

FLASH BACK.

pero porque Draco, porque? que es lo que hice mal, en que falle, porque después de tanto tiempo, me dejas, que no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos, que no recuerdas todo lo que por ti hice, lo que por ti deje, que no recuerdas todas las cosas,? – dijo desesperada hermione

hermione, no te pongas así, solo... solo que no entiendo en verdad como paso, simplemente creo que es mejor terminar? – dijo Draco

para quien Draco? para quien es mejor terminar? para ti, seguramente otra mas te ha de ver convencido? – grito desesperada ella.

hermione no empieces con eso por favor – suplico el.

que no empiece con que? cuantas veces Draco... cuantas veces te perdone todas tus infidelidades? cuantas veces no me importo nada, no recuerdas a tu hijo acaso? – dijo llorando hermione!

Draco desesperado, le grito a hermione

cállate ya! hermione por favor cállate. – trato de calmarse el – discúlpame pero ya no te amo; espero sigamos llevándonos bien, eres una persona muy especial para mi, y nunca te olvidare, pero este es el final. adiós – concluyo el.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, sufrió mucho tiempo la soledad de estar sin el hombre amado, pero se dio cuenta que no sirve de nada, llorar por alguien que no llora por ti.

_**Detrás del tiempo me instale,**_

_**Ya ves no me quejo ni me quejare**_

_**Mi ser hoy recuerdo si alguna canción **_

_**Son hoy un premio de consolación**_

_**Y tu, ¿que has echo para olvidar?**_

_**Que fue de aquella chica del bar? **_

_**Lo se, prohibido preguntar, **_

_**Muy bien seré sincera...**_

_**Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos...**_

_**Y luego imagine:**_

_**Que estabas hay de pie disimulando por mi,**_

_**Cierra la puerta ven y siéntate cerca,**_

_**Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar**_

_**Llena dos copas de recuerdos e historias; **_

_**Que tus manos aun tiemblan si me escuchan hablar.**_

_**Sin ti ya no podre escuchar: **_

_**A la buena vida más,**_

_**Volver a reírme del aquel final; **_

_**En el que el bueno acaba mal **_

_**Sin ti, ya no regresare al lugar**_

_**Donde te conocí; **_

_**Lo se, prohibido recordar **_

_**Muy bien seré sincera.**_

_**Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos...**_

_**Y luego imagine... **_

_**Que estabas hay de pie disimulando por mi...**_

_**Cierra la puerta ven y siéntate cerca**_

_**Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar**_

_**Llena dos copas de recuerdos e historias**_

_**Que tus manos aun tiemblan si me escuchan hablar.**_

_**Tú cuídate**_

_**Aquí yo estaré bien **_

_**Olvídame, yo te recordare**_

tu cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien , olvídame yo te recordare – susurro hermione esa canción, fue la ultima que te dedique Draco malfoy, en la cual jure que te

Olvidaría, sin embargo no puedo, no puedo sin ti, - dijo sollozando ella –

Tomo entre sus manos, el prendedor que le había regalado, y le dio un pequeño beso, imaginándose que eran sus labios,

Draco, recuerda que siempre fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida – dijo ella – sin embargo no puedo, sin ti no puedo vivir, y yo se que estarás bien, y se que en algún lugar después nos volveremos a encontrar, mientras te estaré esperando – finalizo ella.

de pronto camino hacia la tina nuevamente, la cual no había vaciado, y se volvió a meter en ella, junto con el prendedor en su cabello, susurrando entre labios un ... " te amo Draco ", se fue sumergiendo, poco a poco, sentía como se le iba el aire, al ver que no podía respirar, y con sus manos entre su corazón, fue lentamente dejando de respirar, y aun cuando tenia un poco de conciencia, en sus labios la ultima palabra que ella atino a pronunciar, seria aquella palabra, que desde que lo conoció la fue matando lentamente, sin embargo, hasta en los últimos momentos de conciencia ella nunca se arrepentiría.

te amo Draco malfoy.

Y asi lentamente hermione granger murió.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, las canciones principales son:

cumplir un año menos,

cuéntame al oído

apareces tu

la primera versión

rosas

cuídate

Todas las canciones son del grupo español, La oreja de van gogh.

Espero sus críticas constructivas :)

Que estén de lo mejor.

Bendiciones

Pao.

Por cierto, espero reviews xD

Bye bye


End file.
